


Which OC is always ridiculously photogenic? (Prompt)

by gilshaelos



Category: Original Work, Terraria
Genre: Gen, Other, its only in the terraria universe with my ocs, this is for me but you can read it if you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 03:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18864484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilshaelos/pseuds/gilshaelos
Summary: Renkin admires Gaia. Gaia finds a new picture to take.





	Which OC is always ridiculously photogenic? (Prompt)

**Author's Note:**

> a short story starring renkin and gaia (kiras there too)
> 
> featuring my terraria ocs. thats it this is for me thank you. art by me

Renkin stole glances every now and then at the green haired person eating his breakfast. He was too perky for this time of day, as the other members of the immediate area trudged through the cafeteria maintained by the tavernkeep and a few chefs. **  
**

He was drinking green tea and eating some kind of healthy cereal. Pausing every few or so bites to mess and play with his hair.   
Renkin was jealous. Jealous that Gaia looked so pretty, so gentle, so beautifully candid when all he was doing was eating cereal. His eyes full of a certain kind of mischief like chips of amethyst.   
Renkin was also envious that Gaia ate healthy and took care of himself. They tore their gaze from Gaia and stared at their own breakfast.  
A bowl of disgustingly sugary sweet cereal and strawberry milk. Renkin suddenly felt hot with shame, even though there are plenty of others who eat way worse. They eat better than Xingjun! Who eats barely anything at all. Renkin fiddled with their spoon, losing their appetite and felt as if it were going to be a bad mental day.   
  
They pushed their crystalline mask back upon their mouth and went back to staring at Gaia; whom was now chatting with (mostly at) Kira. Kira was writing things in a leather bound book while Gaia talked about… something. Renkin couldn’t quite make out what. They assumed it was about his exercise routine or his diet…  
Renkin thought on about that, now burning a hole at the now mushy and gross cereal they had been eating beforehand. They felt disgusted. With themselves and how they’ve been living recently, it had been a seemingly endless string of bad mental days. It took a ton of strength to even get up to go to the cafeteria today.  
  
They peeked at Gaia again, to find him applying mascara borrowed from Kira’s bag and genuinely enjoying himself. Kira looked bemused, yet uninterested.   
Renkin thought about how pretty Gaia looked. Renkin thought about how terrible they must look. Unclean from having no energy to shower, unkempt and disheveled hair barely kept together with a ratty old hair tie, and a big sweater and sweatpants. They felt embarrassed. For what? No one was looking at them, or even wanted to look at them anyways.  
Renkin cleaned up their breakfast, and threw it away. They opted to go back to their house and sleep the rest of the day. They knew they wouldn’t get anything done today.  
  


As they walked away from the trash can and towards the door, a voice made them stop.  
“Hey!! Renkin!! Wait!”  
Renkin turned as Gaia ran up to them, almost knocking them down in the process.  
“Hey! So! I wanted to ask if you wanted to take a selfie with me!” Gaia smiled, holding up his glittery gold cell phone.  
Renkin tilted their head and signed, “Is this a joke?”  
Gaia looked hurt. “No! Of course not!” He cast his gaze down to his feet. “I thought you looked good today. I wanted a selfie with you, even if it was just once.”  
Renkin blinked.  
“You’re so photogenic,” Gaia continued shyly. “There isn’t enough pictures of you on my Terragram. I have many pictures of the others, but your kind and pretty face is so rare…” He trailed off, as if he said something wrong.

Renkin blushed, and smiled to themselves and tried to not let Gaia know how happy he just made them.   
Pretty? Photogenic? Kind?  
They felt as if they were going to sink into the floor. “He called me photogenic…” Renkin thought shyly to themselves.  
They gently nodded at Gaia before signing a sloppy and hasty “Thank you.”   
Gaia smiled wide and threw his arm around Renkin’s shoulder and starting taking a ton of pictures. Making funny faces, different emotions, or simply just smiling. Renkin tried joining in to the best of their ability but opted to just stay secure in Gaia’s arm, smiling neath their mask and feeling warm.  
  
Renkin still returned to their room as they still felt down, but for awhile they laid on their bed and felt as if they melded into their soft bed sheets and felt serene.


End file.
